fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Łodziowe wyzwanie
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku! Nasi nowi i starzy frajerzy przybyli na tą wyspę! Podzieliliśmy ich na trzy drużyny! Odcinek był totalną klapą, bo te wszystkie sprawy organizacyjne i te inne bzdety. Siadajcie na kanapę i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Kości! (Czołówka) W stołówce: (Violet siada obok Rose) Violet: No to jak? Rose: Co jak? Violet: Zdecydowałaś się na sojusz? Rose: No jeszcze nie (Wstaje trochę zdenerwowana i odchodzi) (Logan siedzi przy stoliku i rozmyśla) Trent: Cześć Logan Logan: No cześć Trent: Na czym tak myślisz Logan: Jak dokładnie zdobyłeś Gwen? Trent: Ee... no... (Nagle wchodzi Chris) Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy! Bryan: Nie witaj! Chris: Przestań już udawać takiego Duncano-Evę Eva: Masz coś do mnie McLean?!! (Rzuca w Chrisa nożem, ale nie trafia) Chris: O rany (Chad wchodzi wpychając Alejandro) Chad: Czemu ja mam go pchać Sasha: Bo jesteś jedynym nienormalnym w naszej drużynie, ty ciągle coś o dżungli i innych bzdurach Chad: Moje umiejętności jeszcze wam się przydadzą! Chris: Za 5 minut wyzwanie, więc radzę kończyć śniadanie Logan: Czyli mamy jeszcze 5 minut na jedzenie Sasha: Ależ super (Chris wchodzi stażyście na barana i wychodzą ze stołówki) Logan: Możesz mi teraz odpowiedzieć na pytanie Trent: Gadałem z nią, z resztą chyba oglądałeś pierwszy sezon Logan: No tak, ale nie pokazywali każdego dnia, no nie? Trent: Ale do kogo tak właściwie poczułeś to? Logan: Do Stephanie ---- (Stolik Gwen, Sierry i Dianah) Sierra: On mi proponował różową perukę, ale ja chciałam taką podobną do moich włosów, wtedy on mi ją zaproponował i wiecie co? Dianah: Co? Sierra: Kupiłam ją! Dianah: Ja cie Gwen: Czemu ja usiadłam z nimi? Eh Dianah: Trent i Logan o czymś gadają Gwen: Jak każdy (Uderzenie w stolik) Dianah: A jeśli rozmawiają o mnie? Gwen: Czemu mieliby to robić? Chris: (Przez dwa megafony) Wyzwanie!!! Eva: Chcesz by mi bębenki pękły?! (Zbliża się do Chrisa) Bryan: Sam się nim zajmę Chris: Spokojnie kolo, chodźcie ze mną na plażę Na plaży: Amy: Wybacz Chrisi... Gwen: Chrisi? Amy: Nie lubie jak mi się przerywa (Gwen przekręca oczy) Amy: Plaża wygląda przeważnie czysto i... Chris: Daruj sobie, nikogo to nie obchodzi Amy: A powinno Chris: Wasze wyzwanie to budowa łodzi, najładniejsza wygra, w tamtym schowku są częśći, macie dwie godziny, wybierzcie także kto ją przetestuje U Zwierzaków: Violet: Dobra, kto z was będzie chciał przetestować łódź, ja na żadną amatorską nie wsiąde Eva: I co?! My mamy narażać życie?! Violet: Ja tu jestem kapitanem! Carol: Ale powinnaś się zachowywać jak on Amy: Moi drodzy, spokojnie (Drużyny wchodzą do schowka i wyjmują części) U Czaszek: Gwen: Ktoś się zna na budowie łodzi? Owen: Ja trochę (Bierze jakieś części), poznaje je, wystarczy (styka je ze sobą, a one się rozpadają), sorrki Drużyna: Owen! Owen: Przecież powiedziałem "sorrki" (Logan zaczął przykręcać do siebie części) Dianah: Może ci pomóc? Logan: Jasne, przytrzymaj (Logan chwyta ręke Dianah i kładzie ją na części) Logan: Przytrzymuj, ej, czemu sie zarumieniłaś? Dianah: No bo... tutaj jest gorąco U Strachów: (Każdy coś robi, Ben i Sasha malują drewno, Stephanie i Liam przykręcają różne rzeczy, a Chad rozkręca obudowę Alejandro) Sasha: Co ty robisz? Chad: Nasza łódź musi być szybka Chris: Nie chce się wtrącać, ale miało być z części znajdujących się w szopie) Chad: No ale... Chris: Żadnych ale... (Violet kręci się w pobliżu drużyny i nagle strzela ze strzałki do Sashy i trafia w jej ręke) Sasha: Au! Kto to zrobił? Niebieska farba? (Widzi, że Ben maluje na niebiesko inną deskę) Ben! Ben: Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem, cały czas malowałem drewno Liam: Potwierdzam Stephanie: A ja nic nie widziałam (Sasha obrażona odsuwa się od Bena) Ben: No nie! Pokłóciłem się z Sashą! Nie chce się z nikim kłócić U Zwierzaków: Carol: W końcu wróciłaś, mamy prawie ukończoną łódź Violet: To dobrze Eva: Tak! Gdybyś jeszcze pracowała! Violet: Wybaczcie mi, chce wam pomagać Eva: No dobra, przetestujesz łódź Violet: Oczywiście Ostatecznie: (Chris i Chef grają w karty) Rose: Chris, skończyliśmy Chris: A dopiero zaczęliśmy grę, mówi się trudno, nie zaglądaj mi w karty Chefie (Przykuwa je gwoździem do stołu za pomocą młotka), kto będzie testował Violet: Ja Logan: Od nas ja Ben: Z mojej drużyny pójde ja Chris: Najpierw Logan (Logan wchodzi do łodzi, a drużyna ją wpycha do wody) Chris: Jeśli trochę powiosłujesz i łódź będzie wciąż działać twoja drużyna zdobędzie punkt (Violet podchodzi do nie pilnowanej łodzi Strachów i zaczyna ją dementować) Violet: To aż za łatwe (Łódź Czaszek nieźle się trzyma, płynie równo jak profesjonalnie zbudowana łódź) Dianah: Świetnie ci idzie! Logan: Po prostu mam super sprzęt! Chris: Minęły 2 minuty, to wystarczy, punkt dla was Logan: Tak! (Sierra przytula Logana) Logan: Może nawet zdobędziemy pierwsze miejsce! (Dianah przyłącza się do przytulenia) Logan: Ten... robi się trochę ciasno Chris: Strachy, wasza kolej (Ben wchodzi do łodzi, która już jest na wodzie) Alejandro: Wygrana na pewno będzie nasza (Łódź zaczyna się zatapiać) Ben: Mam złe przeczucia (Łódź razem z Benem zatonęła) Chris: To było żałosne, Zwierzaki pokażcie wyższy poziom (Drużyna wpycha do wody łódź) (Violet do niej wchodzi) 2 minuty później: Chris: Najlepszą i najbardziej wytrwałą łódź zbudowaliście, dlatego zwyciężacie, Czaszki drugie miejsce, a Strachy ostatnie, przez co przegrywają i pójdą na ceremonie, musicie zapieczętować imieniem swojego wybrańca czaszkę, są już przygotowane (Violet nagle gdzieś znika) Na ceremonii: (Wieczorem, plaża) (Uczestnicy siedzą przy piknikowej ławce) Chris: Oto bezpieczni, którzy dostaną ciasteczka w kształcie czaszek: Benjamin, Stephanie, Sasha, Liam (Rzuca bezpiecznym) Chad: Nie rozumiem dlaczego na mnie głosowaliście Chris: Ostatnie ciasteczko wieczoru wędruje do Alejandro! Chad odpadasz Liam: Jak to? Dużo osób głosowało na Alejandro! Chris: To znaczy, że te osoby zmieniły zdanie (Liam, Stephanie i Sasha popatrzyli na siebie) Chad: Mam gdzieś tą głupią grę Chris: Przejdź tą Drogą Wyeliminowanych i wsiadaj do balonu Liam: Żegnaj ziomek Stephanie: Pa Chad: Darujcie sobie W balonie: Chad: Jeszcze się zemszczę Violet: Żegnaj Chad (Zaczyna przyklejać naklejki z imionami Alejandro i Chada) Liam: Wybacz Alejandro (Gdy przybija pieczątke w naklejce robi się dziura i tak naprawdę wstawia pieczątke z imieniem Chada) Chris: Ten odcinek dobiegł już końca, ale oglądajcie nas za tydzień